1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to edible capsules such as used for dispensing medicines, foods, and the like, and particularly to such a capsule in which the sections thereof lock together in a secure manner, so as to prevent accidental loss of the contents of the capsule, tampering, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to put medicines, foods, and the like, into capsules fabricated from a material which is digestable and not toxic to a person's body. In general, these capsules are constructed in the form of a pair of generally symmetrical sections of cylindrical cross section, hollow with one open end and one closed end, and joinable or mateable at the open ends thereof. A basic disadvantage associated with this construction is that the capsule sections, which generally are constructed from a biodegradable, digestible, synthetic resin, and the like, have smooth inner and outer surfaces which tend to slide relative to one another, with the result that the capsules sometimes fall open spilling their contents. In any event, and more importantly, it is very easy to pull apart a capsule, discharge the contents therein, and subsequently refill the capsule sections with a foreign substance prior to placing the sections back together again. This can be done without any evidence of tampering from a visual examination of the capsule.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technique for constructing such capsules in a manner wherein they do not readily come apart once joined, so as to prevent accidental spillage and tampering with them. In particular, there is a need for internally digestable capsules which cannot be opened and reassembled without signs of same.